


Walking a steady path together

by Ksfly180



Series: The veil [6]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Wesen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: The coven is growing strong, trusting in one another.  Hadrian may have eliminated Eric but in doing so he's made an enemy of the Royals.  The only question is... how will they retaliate?  Because he's ready now.  With the canton loyal and the coven bonding strong, surely they can overcome any enemy.  Right?6th in the veil series, 3rd since time rewound
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Nick Burkhardt/Monroe, Sean Renard & Original Character(s)
Series: The veil [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275710
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Hadrian: vacation

Hadrian

Chapter 1: vacation

The water is that crystal clear seafoam blue. There's an inlet that pulls inward nearly a mile in diameter. There are underwater caves and tunnels as well as a healthy reef just a few miles from the outer shoreline.

Dad decided we need a vacation after all the trouble we faced. I don't know if this is celebrating Eric's death or finally being free of him or just an attempt to forget he ever existed but it's something dad especially needed. So to Australia we've gone.

The whole coven couldn't go, it would've drawn too much attention and left our canton vulnerable. So we brought Miya and Peyton with us while the older hexens stayed behind. There was some grumbling about unfairness, all without meaning, so we'll take the others next time. The girls think it's nice to spend winter break somewhere warm.

The beaches are wonderful. They're white sand and clear water. We've gone once with a Kershite group, scuba tanks and all, the first time to learn. Then we rented a boat and spent three days swimming along the reef. Even dad is relaxing and laughing more than I've ever seen him.

I know there's no such thing as gillyweed here and boy do I wish there was. There isn't even an equivilant to be found in this world. Thankfully I do remember the bubblehead spell even if it didn't work the same here.

I cast the spell, concentrating on the desire to breath under water. The bubblehead spell should've created something like an upside down fishbowl on my head. Instead, the spell created a moving bubble over my mouth and nose. It works and doesn't distort my vision but it took some getting used to. The girls and dad love it though so we've no complaints.

We stayed still while a trio of sharks swam nearby. We touched the colorful fish and watched the sea creatures moving through the reef. It felt surreal, like being in a whole other world. Miya and Peyton especially took a million pictures it seems. Dad didn't stop smiling. Then again, I don't think any of us have stopped smiling.

Dad mentioned knowing where the mermaids live so I begged to go see them. He warned again that to swim with them could be seen as a mating offer. Peyton jumped in to say that if we all swim as a coven it should be alright. 

The girls have never seen mermaids before so they're excited. I'm not sure if they know what to expect or not. Dad seems to think they'll regret asking but he agrees to take us.

A familiar figure approaches. Honey blonde hair and sun kissed skin, ocean blue eyes and a troublemakers grin, Marlee stalks over. I grin, calling a greeting and introducing her to Peyton and Miya. She's friendly enough, welcoming us all to their little cove.

She laughs when I tell her we were hoping to swim together. A few others nearby share shark like grins. But they wave us to join them all the same.

Marlee walks ahead of us into the water, stripping off the swim dress she was wearing to enter the water nude. A few others do the same. I try not to laugh, knowing that they're going to woge once we get under.

"They're fast swimmers," I warn my hexens, "so swim fast and don't let them catch you. It's mostly for fun."

Dad snorts, amused, "They consider swimming to be foreplay and they eat after mating."

Neither Miya or Peyton are deterred any though. Both are still excited as we strip down to our swim suits and walk into the water. Dad opts to wait on the shore even if I can feel his curiosity through the bond. Maybe he'll join us later.

The water is cold at the first touch but it warms quickly. We walk until the water is chest deep. Then I motion them both under with me and cast the spells for them to breath. Both grin, partially woging so their power can help them fuel the spell.

Movement behind them draws our attention. Marlee and two others are swimming full speed towards us. They're still in human form but as they get closer that changes. All three shiver through a woge, swimming past us to circle back out. 

The girls watch Marlee with wide eyes. Her legs blend into a longer tail with trailing fin-like tendrils and a wide flair at the end. The flair is a bit like an anglefish but it goes up and down like a sharks tail end. The tail itself is covered in scales that shine pearl-like with blues and greens. Her spine gets several fin spikes with webbing connecting them. 

I shove myself forward. The girls move to follow although they still swim human slow. One of Marlees companions, another honey blonde with darker skin and brown eyes, swims beside us. The girls watch her swim slowly past.

Her hair seems to be part of a webbing that flows down her back, flared out like a cobras hood. And her face from the nose up seems unchanged except for a scattering of scales across her cheeks and forehead. I know the moment the girls see their mouth. Both jump, shoving themselves back and swimming closer to me for protection. I grin back at the mermaids.

Because their mouth has sealed and instead it's moved down. It now hinges on their shoulders. And the front of their bodies have swelled outward in a way that gives more room to their organs but isn't noticeable from the back. 

The bottom jaw juts out with many long curved teeth coming up. The top of the mouth, where a human jaw would be, similarly has many long curved teeth that angle down. It gives the appearance of that deep sea fish called an angler fish.

Mermaids... vicious, deadly, and beautiful.


	2. Sean: taking time off

Sean

Chapter 2 : taking time off

I promised Hadrian a vacation in the last time that we never got. He's no where near as tense or overworked as last time. Still, after how he handled Eric, I know he needs something different so he doesn't get lost in the guilt of his actions.

I know how deeply he feels. I know how the guilt will eat at him. I know if I let him stay home he'll wallow in worry that he made a mistake. 

It wasn't a mistake. Eric deserved to die and dying painfully is still a mercy. He caused so much pain and suffering, I'm glad he's dead.

Rosa explained the curse. Even as it was being chanted I could feel the intent behind it. He died feeling all the horror and pain that he inflicted on others. It's exactly what he deserved.

It took three days for his death to be announced. Rosa says that he took so long to pass because of how horrible he was and how many he hurt. Unfortunately, the king will take it as a personal attack.

Father was furious when we left, furious and ashamed. He will retaliate, that much I know without a doubt. But we have some time before he does.

He'll have to quiet the rumores before word of his sons actions spread. I saw how he paled when Eric admitted to having one of the Verat's daughters raped. Not to mention most of those he had tortured were either father's mistresses or Wesen servants. If word gets around it could start a coup.

There's already a lot of tension and rumblings. If it gets around, his confession, it will incite many against the kronenberg house. The King can't afford to have the people turn on him. Without their obedience, he has no power and he knows it.

Yes, the king has much too much on his hands to worry with us for now. He'll attack later but we have time. For now he must quiet the whispers and silence those that heard Eric's confessions. That will take time.

He'll pretend that he didn't know. He'll say he was shocked and appalled at what Eric confessed. He'll even try to put doubts in the minds of those who heard, pointing out that Hadrian forced Eric to confess. He'll say perhaps Hadrian put the words in Eric's mouth. Although I've no clue how he'll twist that I'm still sure he'll try.

He'll warn the other Royals about us. He won't come back himself, oh no, he wont risk himself again. Especially now that he knows Hadrian won't fall over himself to join him. They share no connection, no comradier, so he will place Hadrian in the enemy category and act thusly. At least he's predictable.

No, he'll be more subtle next time. He'll try to seed doubts and encourage a coup within my canton. I've already given Carmen and Nina a list of troublesome Wesen to watch for while I'm gone. 

I doubt he will be able to incite a coup anyways. The Wesen of our canton are too loyal to us. They adore Hadrian. They react with eager excitement each time he runs. They won't betray him for some foreign Royals when they trust the ones they have to lead them.

Still, Hadrian needs a vacation. I considered a mountain retreat at first. I'm sure he would enjoy it if I had chosen that. But then I remembered him saying how he only saw the ocean once. 

I only vaguely remembered the mermaids and their invitation for us to join them. Far too much has happened in the meantime. But I did remember and Hadrian was excited by the offer. 

Miya and Peyton were too. Poor dears have no clue what they're getting into. They think mermaids are just beautiful fish like women, elegant and graceful. They don't realise that they're nightmarish creatures.

Hadrian leads the girls into the water, following the girl Marlee and her friends. Hopefully they'll behave but even if they don't I know my son can protect himself. I'm not foolish enough to join them even if I'm curious about it. 

Hadrian, sweet boy of mine, has the bond open wide so I can share the sensations with him. It's a little disorientating at first. A little like being in two places at once. But I get to see flashes of images and feel the warmth of the water and the wonder of the experience. Later I will be able to look back and truly delve into the experience. For now I set it aside to share polite conversation with the elders on shore.

I join Mrs. Kathryn Torrent, Marlees mother. She's tall and leggy with the same honey blonde hair and sun kissed skin. She has a few laughlines and more freckles on her shoulders and arms but she doesn't look near her fifty years yet.

A small child, only a year old, sits calmly in her lap. Chubby cheeks and brown eyes are hidden under a floppy blue hat. She's wearing a bathing suit too, a little blue thing with ruffles. 

I grin when I realize that this is little Fallon Torrent. I remember the case, naiad mother and mermaid father. It's where Hadrian met Marlee and her family. 

Kathryn smiles charmingly, motioning to the beach chair beside her. There's a large red and white stripped umbrella between the two chairs to offer some shade. A blanket is set up between the chair with some toys on it that must be for little Fallon.

The mermaids are welcoming at least. I almost laugh when I get five offers to swim within the first half hour. It's probably a compliment but not one I'm willing to risk.

The girls rush from the ocean after only a few minutes. It seems the mermaids woge scared them out of the water. Hadrian on the other hand is having a wonderful time torpedoing through the water.

Kathryn tells me about how well Fallon is doing. She even offers a photograph that I can take back to the naiads in case they want to see her. I doubt they will want to, a clean break is better for both side, but it's a compassionate offer so I accept. 


	3. Hadrian: mermaid swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions sex but nothing graphic

Hadrian 

Chapter 3: mermaid swim

Miya and Peyton nearly ran from the water. Neither were comfortable swimming with the mermaids circling. Thankfully the mermaids found it more amusing than offensive.

I torpedo out of the bay, aiming for the reef. All three mermaids follow while woged. I really need to ask their names but they can't answer right now. Their jaws aren't equipt to talk.

The water is clear and the sand below is golden. The sunshine brightens the whole thing, making the various fish shimmer in the light. The reef itself is a kaleidoscope of colors. More fish than I can count and plant like growths in vibrant colors grow thickly throughout.

Marlee swims past, moving over the reef causing the fish to scatter. One of her friends with brown hair and brown eyes swims close by with a wide grin. It should be threatening but I can feel her amusement.

The other blonde notices a boat about a mile down the reef. She turns to swim towards it, shivering away her woge and staying close to the surface. I guess she's going to find some poor guy to swim with.

Marlee and her friend keep circling me but I'm careful not to get cornered. I push visions of the reef, the fish and sea life through the bond. Miya and Peyton send back wonder but neither are comfortable enough to get back in the water. 

I start a game of tag, racing at Marlees brunette friend before darting away. They give chase until the friend is able to tap my leg in passing. I hurry to wrap my arms around Marlee's middle and twisting so we spin in the water. It only lasts a moment before I release her to swim away.

We end up playing closer to the inlet. Marlee darts into the cave so her friend and I give chase. It's almost too dark to see so I cast a silent luminous spell, creating a floating ball of light.

The caves themselves are beautiful. They shine from the light and there are dozens of nooks and crannies where fish dip in and out of. There's a snake like creature that's clearly an ocean animal. It slips from one hole into another. 

Marlee darts past with a grin, heading further into the caves. I chase her, careful not to go too fast since I can't really see whats ahead. There are many short tunnels and small openings we slip through. Some of them seem to circle back around.

It's almost worrying, you know, swimming in unknown caves with two hunting mermaids. It helps that I know they're friendly and I trust Marlee at least. Besides, they usually don't eat their swim partner until after sex.

A flash of a tail darts down a tunnel to the left. I slip through a thin opening into a much larger cave. This one has a portion at the top where air has been trapped. Both mermaids wait there in human form.

I break the surface, feeling the bubble charm break. The air here is a little stale and a little salty but not bad. I push out my power and a breeze clears it, causing ripples along the water. Both mermaids look thrilled at that.

Marlee finally introduces her friend, Naila. She's a cousin, daughter of her mother's sister, so they grew up together. They also share hunts, which both smirk about when Marlee admits to that.

Marlee darts forward with a kiss. We're both grinning and chuckling but it's a good kiss. Naila presses against my back.

This isn't my first time. When we got back from dealing with the Royals, Carmen and Nina both followed me to bed. It was slow and patient and lasted til morning. It's a memory I cherish.

The next evening, Peyton pulled me aside in the garden for a kiss. I could feel her affection and arousal through the bond so we slipped back down to our apartment. I was her first but even then it wasn't just the two of us. Little nudges of dirrections and advice came through the bond to ensure I didn't hurt her.

Miya came over while Peyton and I were still in bed. She slipped into the room after sending a gentle questioning probe through the bond. Then she crawled into my bed with us and took her turn when Peyton found her release. 

After that the two shared my bed often with Carmen and Nina coming less so but still sometimes. I'm not sure if they're trying for babies yet or not but I admit that I enjoy our activities too much to stop. Plus, so long as none of them feel jealous, jilted, or neglected then it's okay, we're all consenting.

Dad sends amusement over the bond. He pulls his end back but doesn't fully close our link. I think he's too worried to completely block me out while I'm at the mercy of two mermaids.

He's been with Carmen and Nina too. I don't mind, I'm glad he's with people who love and care about him. I send through bursts of affection whenever I feel them together. It's my way of encouraging them I guess.

Marlee doesn't accept my distraction, as momentary as it is, so she nips along my jaw. I was only pushing the question through our bond. Marlee may be a friend but I'm not so invested in her to risk my coven. The others send back amusement and approval so at least I know this won't cause drama.

I won't get her pregnant. One thing I've learned with my hexens is how to control my body. They like it, a bit like a game, to see how often I can go back and forth between them without release. 

It's not easy and I'm pretty sure my magic is doing it. It even hurts a bit. But I want my children to come from our coven, not a bit of vacation fun.

Marlee keens her pleasure. I release her as her body ripples back through her woge. Naila seems amused that I'm still aroused. She takes Marlees place, a bit rougher as she chases her pleasure.

When I release her I still haven't finished. The coven is mostly amused, sending bursts of affection through to me. I almost miss it when Marlee draws close with her jaw open wide.

I wave her away, watching as she tumbles through the water until the cave wall stops her. Naila charges so I push her away too. It's probably just instinct at this point but since dad's concerned I figure I should get back to the beach.

I slip through the small opening out into a low cave. A quick point me spell has me pass through just one more before I'm out of the caves all together. I knew they were looping back and forth to confuse me.

It barely takes a moment for me to reach the shoreline.   
Dad chuckles in amusement, shaking his head but sending bursts of affection back. I hurry to crawl between Miya and Peyton on the beach chair they're sharing. They want to reasert their claim to me so who am I to refuse. We're shielded enough from others by a large umbrella and I'm sure dad will call a warning if anyone gets too close.


	4. Trevor: Welcome back

Trevor

Chapter 4 :Welcome back

It was odd, them being away. Nothing happened while they were away, just the normal everyday stuff. It's just we all felt their absence. Like something vital was missing even if some couldn't tell what.

Two weeks managed to both fly by and drag. Christmas was nice bit it was like you had misstepped somewhere. Like when walking down a flight of stairs in the dark and you forgot about the last step. That twist in your gut as your body struggles to find it's balance.

The two cop hexens, and isn't that something I never thought I'd say, joined us on a pre new years eve run. They're beautiful women even if their woge is horrifying, and it helped. They ran with the herd, power bridging us together and misting outward through the territory. It was nowhere near the unity Hadrian brings but it was a nice substitute.

Only it wasn't their power, it was his. Hadrian, more powerful than anything we've ever heard of but so kind you forget what he is. They woged during our run but it was his power coming through them that worked it's usual magic, if watered down.

It was amazing too. Because not only did it pull him and each of his coven into the run it pulled us all into the warmth around him. We could see the shimmer of sunlight on the water, hear the echo of dolphins chatter, and feel the warm water all around us. 

It helped settle the Wesen of the city. No longer did we fell like we were stumbling offstep. We had finally found our balance, thanks to our zauberbiest Royals and their coven even while their halfway around the world. It eased tensions we didn't even know we had.

They arrived back January fifth. Each one glowing with sun kissed skin and unending smiles. Hell, we felt them before they even landed. The sheer joy bubbling within us like freshly opened champagne. 

It should be frightening, how strongly he effects us. It should make us wary that his very presence or absence can change how we feel. But looking into those bright emerald eyes and seeing such joy, such affection, you just can't doubt him.

Hadrian, the first off the plane, takes a running leap into my arms. He's chattering excitedly so quickly that I can't possibly keep up. I laugh, squeezing him tight and pressing my horns to tap his forehead and nose. It's a dickfellig greeting, an honorable one, and he knows it.

He pulls away from me to jump excitedly into Ross's arms. She squeals in excitement, hugging him close before the two girls reach them. Then she releases Hadrian to hug the girls.

Prince Sean steps down last, speaking softly with the pilot. He's always been a serious one but even he shows a difference. Maybe it's the way he moves, as if a weight has been lifted. Perhaps it's the genuine joy shinning in his eyes as he looks around when he used to keep his emotions hidden.

There are no bags being lowered which is odd. When I ask, the blonde hexens, Miya, answers that Hadrian has them. It's some sort of joke between him and the girls because they start jostling him to show us. 

"Come on," he leads us to the trunk of the limo with a too wide grin. It's already open, waiting for their luggage. 

Hadrian pulls out a fistful of marble sized objects. Without woging, without more than a gentle hum of power, he drops them one by one. The first swells up until it's clearly Peytons luggage. The next swells larger into a cloth suitcase, twice the size of the others. Then four swell until they're hard plastic suitcases, the smaller kind.

I watch in awe as the empty trunk is filled to bursting. They left with only one bag each so it's clear they went shopping. With the way the girls are giggling I'm guessing I look as shocked as I feel. I laugh, enjoying the way their amusement fills the air. 

It only takes a moment to set the luggage to rights. It takes longer to get Hadrian to climb in the limo so we can go. Prince Sean has to nearly shove him in and even then hes still talking.

He tells us about swimming in the reef and all the colorful fish. He tells us about swimming with mermaids and how he outwitted them in the caves. He talks about days spent on a yacht, relaxing in the sun and swimming with dolphins.

Miya and Peyton both cut in a few times, adding their own. They mention about days shopping in the cities. They also mention how Hadrian used his power so they could breath underwater. This allowed them to spend three full days exploring the reef.

Prince Sean stays mostly quiet although he does speak softly to Rosa. He hasn't stopped smiling since they returned. The whole atmosphere of the limo is bubbling with their joy. Noticeable even to the Wesen we drive past as several turn and woge, watching us drive on.

I can't help the excitement at having them back. The hexens may have let his power run through us but it wasn't the same. Hadrian with us is different, stronger, more connected. Our next run will be epic. 


	5. Nick: tension

Nick

Chapter 5: tension

Captain Renard and his son are due back soon. I didn't expect the strain their absence would cause. I don't think anyone did. It was like all the Wesen in the city were on edge.

Monroe has marked his territory nearly every night. I just hope no one notices and calls the cops. I'm not sure how to explain it if my lover gets arrested for indecent exposure because he can't stop pissing on his fence.

Roddy and Holly have both camped out at our house, refusing to leave the pack. Holly especially is troubled unless she's near me or Monroe. Roddy has kept himself busy with his violin. At least the neighbors haven't complained about the noise. Although Holly has complained about wanting a bigger house.

We had a rash of brawls break out. The more violent prone Wesen loosing their tempers easily. Thankfully there were only a few murders to deal with although the Wesen ones can be harder to prove.

The gentler breeds seemed to circle the wagons. According to Bud, the eisbieber squirreled themselves away in their lodge. The sheep seemed to have some sort of church lock in according to Rosalee. Rodent Wesen went to ground, burrowing their families away to safety.

It was odd as a policeman to see so many people acting so strangely. Thankfully the cold weather as well as the school break helped hide some of their actions. The increase in fights was put down as stress from the holiday season causing short tempers.

Captain Renard said before he left that we would have time. He said the Royals, the king, would be too busy to act yet. I guess not everyone got the memo.

Adalind Shade, the same hexenbiest that tried to kill Aunt Marie, came back to the city. She showed up at the precinct, commenting on the captain's absence. In her normal arrogant fashion she acted completely untouchable.

She keep hinting at the key. Talking about how more will come and I should just give it up. She even said she would trade me, tell me truths kept from me. As if I would ever trust her.

Perez was there at the time and honestly I thought there was going to be a fight. Adalind just flipped her hair and ignored the woman. Which worked until Rivera and Griffin returned from their call. I guess having two hexens glaring daggers at you is enough to make even her leave.

I didn't see her again until the next day. I went to grab lunch since Hank had a coffee date. Without even asking, she slid into the booth across from me.

Again she gave the same song and dance. I brushed her off. I even reminded her that she's banished from the city which she only scoffs at. When I move to leave she grabs my wrist.

"Don't you want to know who ordered me?" She asks in that sickly sweet voice. "Aren't you curious why I was there? Why I went after sweet Aunt Marie?"

I glare back at her but she only smiles. "Prince Sean ordered me to get rid of her."

I freeze, startled by the confession. But then I remember how scared Monroe was at hearing her name. "Marie Kessler, bloody Mary... yeah I've heard of her."

I remember my mother, that killer with her face. I remember the crossbow aimed at Holly. I remember how Monroe stood beside me while she wrinkled her nose at us.

I remember the council meetings I've attended. I remember the discussions of births and deaths, each seemingly important to the Renards. I remember the discussions of the clans and how to broker peace. I remember thinking that he's building something great here.

There's a reason why grimms are feared. There's a reason why Wesen tend to flee or fight me. So I swallow down the initial surge of anger. I'll ask Renard when he gets back. 

I tell her again that she's banished. I tell her to leave the city because I am the Grimm of Portland and my loyalty is to the canton. It's almost amusing how shocked she looks.

I tell myself that I won't waste another moment on her. I tell myself that I'll talk to Renard when he gets back. Hell, I feel it when they get back. Something bright and relieved floods the city like the sun shinning free of the storm clouds.


	6. Carmen: dealing justice

Carmen

Chapter 6: dealing justice

We knew as soon as we saw her at the precinct that we would have to act swiftly. The Shades are a traitorous conniving lot. The more time they have the more damage they can do. We won't allow them to shake the world our zauberbiests are building.

She's staying at a high end hotel. It's typical of her and like a fool she doesn't hide it. We discover she came with hundjager, four of them. Discussion overheard with the help of a human housekeeper tell us that she's after the key. It must've been the last order the king gave before everything over there started to crumble under his feet.

We watch her the next morning as she wastes time acting unconcerned. The hundjager leave first, some errand of hers. We don't let them get far.

All four are left dead in a back alley where no cameras could've caught their image. We wanted to get them out of the city where we could destroy the evidence but needs are a must. They forced our hand.

They were harassing Wesen and in public at that. It wasn't anything we could arrest them for but we couldn't risk them continuing either. It wasn't even that much of a challenge.

Adalind, for some crazy reason, approached the Grimm. Whatever she said to him in that diner didn't have the effect she wanted, he rebuffed her. The shock on her face was far to amusing. 

Some sense of self preservation must've awoken in her because she tried to run. She scrambled back to her hotel. Most of her run is spent leaving snapping messages on the hundjager phones as she demands they return. 

Her limo is towed away. The human driver is paid to leave by a sweet eisbieber elder who no one would suspect. Adalind's scream of frustration is hilarious when she finds out.

We wait for her to step back out. A taxi waiting patiently accepts her fare. I wonder if she's bothered by the skalengek driving? Does she even notice?

We follow but not too close. We know where they're going. In fact, we already rigged the cab to keep her contained. It's something like a drug that will keep her mellow, nearly asleep. All the skalengek driver has to do is take her to our meeting place.

We follow the cab through the city and up onto the interstate. We ignore the other cars and the various turnoffs. It's much further out, where trees grow close to the road, that we finally take an exit.

The simple two lane winds up into the mountains. Large forested parks litter the area. The cab continues, steadily driving further out. We finally pull in to a gravel lot where a few cars wait. 

Two haslichlin pull her from the cab. Nina passes the skalengek a hundred for the fare. He'll tell anyone that asks that the woman came out here. That's if anyone bothers to ask.

She slowly starts to wake as she's pulled along the overgrown trail. She tries to dig in her heels, tries to struggle, but she's still too weak. The haslichlin don't flinch when she woges, they just growl back. She resorts to pleading.

Rosa waits in the clearing. The council is here, creating a half circle around our primera Madre. More Wesen hover nearby, clustered together by species but all standing in support.

We considered inviting the Grimm but decided against it. Burkhart is still more cop than Grimm. For all that he's building his own pack it is an unconventional one. He's not ready to witness this yet. Which is a pity because it would've been nice to have him here.

"Adalind Shade!" Rosa's voice booms with power. "You were banished from this canton, on pain of death. Why do you return?"

Adalind stumbles through excuses about the kings orders. It does nothing to endear her. She goes so far as to claim her loyalty to Prince Sean never wavered. As if any of us would believe her capable of loyalty.

"Enough!" Rosa interrupts her. "You have broken our laws, betrayed our Prince! You will face Judgement!"

The crowd grows eager, snarling and snapping, shouting and threatening. They move to circle tighter around her. The haslichlin shove her forward to fall on her knees. She tries to lash out but her power is weak, barely shoving at us. 

Priest steps forward. He shivers through a full woge. Black striped white fur, long fangs that curve below his jaw... Mauvis Dentis. The deadliest hunter.

Adalind tries to run. Other Wesen snap at her as she does. They snarl and hiss and shove as she struggles to escape. Priest watches dispationately as she slips through the Wesen. She had aimed for the weaker breeds. The Wesen give chase.

The point was never to keep her here. The point of Judgement is a hunt. She's allowed a head start but she will never make it past the territory. She will fall to claws and fangs.

Priest waits a few minutes. It's better to let the other Wesen have their turn. He slopes off silently, disappearing into the trees to begin his hunt.

There's always the chance that another will reach her first. Doubtful, but possible. Especially with all the different breeds running tonight.

"It's nearly time," Rosa comments while gazing worriedly at her gold watch. 

Trevor, Hadrians dickfileg guard, stepped over to offer his arm. Rosa grins, calling over her shoulder as they leave, "See that it's done and clean up any mess!"

Some of the Wesen are already slinking back into the clearing. The tamer breeds not really enjoying the blood sports. We nod gratefully to them as they pass. Them being here, their support, means a lot to our coven.

Now all we have to do is burn whatever is left behind. It will be passed off as a campfire. Then we'll bury the ashes. 

Word will spread. Wesen gossip like crazy so it won't be long for others to know. Our Prince's word is law! This is his canton! We are his to command. And we will not tolerate traitors!


	7. Nick: truth hurts

Nick

Chapter 7: truth hurts 

Adalind's words circled around my head. It was Renard that ordered her to kill Aunt Marie. It was my captain, a man I trust, that ordered the death of the woman who raised me. 

How can I forgive that? She was already dying. Why couldn't he have waited? Why couldn't she die in peace?

Did he have a justifiable reason? Could anything he says make up for what he did? Can I forgive him? Should I forgive him?

Monroe knew the moment I came home that something was wrong. Holly and Roddy were finally relaxed. Even Monroe lost that horrible tension that had been building for so long. I was the only one struggling to smile, to laugh.

I didn't want to burden him, them, but they knew something was wrong. So I told them about Adalind. I told them what she said. 

"Aunt Marie?" Holly asks cautiously. I forgot that the kids wouldn't know her. I don't really talk about her. So I explain, "My mother's sister, Marie Kessler. She was a Grimm."

"Bloody Fucking Mary was your aunt?!" Roddy nearly screeches.

Monroe reaches over to pat his arm, "She died, Roddy."

He looks fearfully back at Monroe, repeating himself as if we hadn't heard him the first time, "Bloody Fucking Mary!"

"Whys she called that?" Holly asks innocently.

Roddy opens his mouth to answer but doesn't say a word. His eyes dart between me and Monroe. I don't know if he's looking for support or permission. I don't know if I can give either.

It's Monroe that answers her. He speaks softly, as if a gentle tone will lessen the blow. He mentions how the nickname came about. That she took out an entire flock of harpies alone. He mentions the nearly fifty bodies found without their heads in the Arizona desert town. 

He says even before that she was known for taking out a blutebad pack by herself. He says that everywhere she went, Wesen died in whole clans. He says she went after any wesen she saw, whether they committed a crime or not. If they were a stronger breed, anything with fangs or claws, she hunted them down.

I don't realize I'm trembling until Monroe takes my hand. I don't realize I'm crying until I struggle to see him through the tears. I broke down then, clinging to him as if I could deny the truth.

But Monroe has never lied to me and he wouldn't now. I sob and shake and feel so ill I could hurl. Monroe just curls around me, muttering reassurances.

I should've known. I think I knew already. I just didn't want to face it. I didn't want it to be true. But my Aunt Marie was a Grimm... no... a monster. As much of one as the creatures she hunted. Just like my mother. Just like so many before them.

I didn't sleep well last night. Nightmares plagued my mind. Nightmares where headless bodies littered the ground. Nightmares where it was my hand that swings the axe. Nightmares of a pile of heads... people I know... my friends.

I tried to wait, honestly I did. I just figured this isn't a conversation for the precinct. I just hope showing up unannounced isn't a bad thing.

I need to hear from Renard. I need to know the truth from him. So the moment the sun starts to glow in the distance I'm already pulling into the underground parking. The familiar wash of power is far more soothing than I expected. 

The elevator has a touchpad where residents can key in their code. There is also a button labeled visitor. I click it and wait. 

The elevator dings open. Again the inside has the usual buttons for floors. There is again a button for visitor but it's already illuminated. The doors close and the elevator takes me up just one floor. 

The doors open on the lobby. There is a desk next to the elevator that stretches half the wall towards the glass front. Behind the desk is a dark room, a low lit classy bar with curved booths and tall chairs. It's blocked off now with a thick rope but no doubt it's busy in the evenings.

Across from the desk are several seating areas, chairs and couches with low backs and small tables. Behind the seating area is a cafe, well lit by the clear window walls. Already the scent of coffee and muffins is perfuming the air.

I didnt expect the bar or the cafe. I just thought this was an apartment building. But it makes an odd sort of sense. I wonder how many businesses they own.

A throat clears behind me. I turn back to the desk, to the lausenschlange woman waiting. She shakes away her woge, revealing short brown hair and big blue eyes. 

"I came to see Renard," I offer, "if he's available, that is."

She smiles, lifting up the phone as she motions me to take a seat. I don't hear what she says, her voice is too low. But I trust that she's telling him I'm here. I hope he answers my questions. I hope I can stomach the answers.


	8. Sean: a Grimm truth

Sean

Chapter 8: a Grimm truth

I was surprised to get the call this morning. Breana, our concierge, called up to say the Grimm is here. I tell her to send him up. It only takes a moment for him to arrive.

Hadrian stands at the stove, whipping up another omelet for our guest. The hash browns and toast are already plated and waiting. So I guide Nick to the table.

He looks a mess, dark circles shadow his eyes, his hair ruffled from sleep. I wonder what could've caused this. Was it Adalind's judgement? Did he hear about it and get upset?

I get him a glass of water since he refused everthing else. He looks like he needs something stronger but its too early for that. I wait for him to explain why he's here but after ten minutes of silence I realize I'll have to start the conversation.

"How can I help you, Nick?"

He blinks up, as if he forgot we were here. Hadrian sets down his plate with a worried frown but doesn't comment. I really hope this isn't about Adalind. She broke our laws. She had to be judged. If we had let her leave it would've made us look weak. We couldn't allow that.

Nick clears his throat, looking down at his plate as he speaks, "Adalind visited me yesterday."

He fiddles with his fork a moment before adding, "She said you ordered Aunt Marie's death."

He flinches, as if startled by his own words. At least he's not yelling or threatening. I should've expected this. Of course she would try to turn him against me. She always was a petty sort.

I take a drink of my orange juice, wishing it was something stronger. This seems like a conversation that requires a good brandy, or at least a glass of wine. 

"I gave the order," I answer.

I don't regret the order. I didn't have much choice at the time. I did what I had to do, even knowing it could come back on me.

"Why?" 

The word is pleading. It's an ignorant question. I curse again that she kept him in the dark. As much as I love him as a Grimm, as much as I appreciate his compassion, I wish he was more aware.

Instead of answering, I ask, "How well did you know her? As a Grimm, I mean."

He pales, looking away as he mumbles his answer, "Monroe told me. Bloody Mary... a whole flock of harpies... whole clans."

I nod, at least the blutebad told him. Although it was probably heavily edited. Just to see I ask, "Do you know why she hunted the harpies?"

He shakes his head, clearly confused. I debate if it's worth it to tell him. Hearing it could make him lash out. But it might also help him understand.

"A twelve year old girl was raped," I begin, looking away from him to offer privacy. "She was in the wrong place. The three men were drunk. They were human. She was not."

Hadrian frowns worried so I offer an apologetic smile. He shouldn't have to hear this but I won't chase him away either. Still, I regret ruining breakfast. 

"The girl was beaten badly," I continue. "Her mother was able to catch the scents on her before the hospital washed them away. She gathered her sisters, her mother and aunts, all the adult harpies of their clan. They hunted the men. They chased them into the desert, tortured and killed them. It was obviously a harpy kill."

I glance back at Nick to see him pale. His hand grips the fork tightly but his gaze is far away. He's trying to understand, trying to think it through.

"Marie didn't care who they killed or why," I offer. "She hunted and killed every harpy in that flock. Every one... adult and child."

He sways at that, blinking watery eyes. I nod, willing him to understand. He needs to know, to truly see.

I explain, "The reapers and the Wesen council were called out for her head. They hunted her from that day on. I believe that's the year she left you here to finish your schooling."

He nods, dazed. I continue, "I knew what you were but as you didn't seem to hunt with her I left you alone. It was quickly apparent that she hadn't trained you, hadn't taught you anything. So when you showed an interest in law enforcement I encouraged it through your teachers and recruiters."

He looks startled at that. I guess I could've kept silent about it but if I'm going to explain I may as well tell him everything now. Better that way than have more truths come to light.

"She stayed away and you stayed unaware. It was possible you wouldn't inherit but more likely you would. So I pulled you to my department as a recruit. Then when you were ready to become a detective, I ensured we had an opening."

He huffs, looking away but still not angry. "When she came back here, I had no choice," I will him to understand. "Reapers were hunting her. More would come and you would get caught in the crossfire. Not to mention what would happen when word got around, when the community heard that she was here. There would be riots and panic. I made the choice to order her death, to get rid of the threat. I don't regret that choice."

I let the words settle. He stays hunched for a while, fiddling with his fork but never touching the food or drink. I try to eat, if only for Hadrians sake. But the food has little flavor with the dark words still shadowing us all.

Nick shakes himself. He offers a quiet thank you, mostly to Hadrian. Then he leaves, quiet and withdrawn.

I hope he's able to come to terms with this. I would hate to lose him, both as a cop and a Grimm. Hopefully he just needs some time to think it through.


End file.
